If you loved me, you'd never stop
by DarkShadow1
Summary: Clarice doesn't call the cops while in Krendler's house...she instead has a slip of the tongue that will cost her more than she bargined for. Romantic Fic, going into R with the next chapter
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are presented in this story. They are used for enjoyment only, and to fill the souls of hopeless romantics everywhere with peace. Don't sue me. I don't have much to offer.   
  
And what would happen if Clarice didn't call the police at Krendler's house?   
  
On with the show...  
  
"Dr. Lecter..." Clarice gasped while watching him feed Paul Krendler his own brains. Clarice felt ill, sick to her stomach at what she was witnessing. She squirmed, and there was nothing she could do to try and make him stop. He would not stop...  
  
Moments Passed...maybe even hours...yet they were in the kitchen, she was still trying to escape his grasp...he held onto her by her arms, held her against the refrigerator. He opened the door, and put her hair in and closed it tightly, ripping the handle off of the door. She looked over with sheer amazement at his strength.   
He came at her once more and looked deeply into her eyes.   
"Would you ever say to me, Clarice, 'stop, if you loved me you'd stop'?"   
She looked him in the eyes and thought to herself, "If you loved me, you would never stop..."   
His eyes went wide...and she bit her lip...she said it aloud didn't she.  
  
She looked up into his eyes once more and saw the questions that lied there. She caught him by surprise for the first time. He bent down, bearing his white teeth, going towards her, acting like he would bite and when she didn't flinch, he backed away.   
"Is that so Clarice? You would tell me to never stop?" he looked deep within her eyes, and came down closer to her neck, breathing on her, surrounding her with his essence.   
  
"Dr. Lecter...please..." she begged.   
"What Clarice? What is it you want from me?"   
She took her hands and pulled him closed to her mouth and looked him in the eyes and smothered her lips with his. She didn't know what had come over her...all her training at the academy was gone, all of her morals had flown out the window, and yet, she did not care. All she cared about now was his lips on hers, kissing her with all the passion and fury she knew he has inside of him.   
  
"Dr. Lecter..." she managed to squeal out as she broke the kiss, "please release my hair."   
He looked up, and looked into her eyes. "What's my name Clarice?"  
She looked at him and smiled, "Hannibal." 


	2. Explain it

She found herself free from the refrigerator and in Hannibal Lecter's arms, traveling up to the master bedroom.   
She nipped his neck while they traveled up to the top of the stairs. He opened the door and looked into her eyes. Hannibal took his darling Clarice and placed her on the bed. She looked up at him expecting him to come to her right away. When he stood there and looked at her, she became self-conscious. He looked down at her, and violently flipped her onto her back. She did not flinch, only laid there, waiting to see what he would do.   
He bent down and placed his head next to her neck. Her skin tightened, and then he took a piece of her skin into his teeth, biting hard enough to cause blood. He had her arms bound by his now, and she only gasped out in delight mixed with pain.  
Hannibal went to her back and took her zipper in his mouth, and unzipped her dress. He went down to her feet and removed her shoes, then he took her by the shoulders and made her stand up once more. He let her dress fall to the floor before him, and he drank in the sight of her. She was magnificent.   
He looked into her eyes and said, "My dear, you are quite something to look at...you will have to permit me to draw you this way."  
She blushed and did not respond.   
Hannibal took her into his arms again and laid her back down on the bed. Softly this time. He kissed down her neck to her breasts and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth. He heard her moans of delight, and smiled to himself. He begun to kiss down her stomach and close to her sex. He lingered there for only a moment, and gently tasted her, and went to her inner thighs. She moaned and pleaded with her moaning for him to return to her center.   
He looked up at her and saw her eyes closed, and that she was gripping the end of the bed. He smiled and decided he would win this game, and in the end have her begging for more.   
He went to her core, and licked her a little, "What would you tell me not to stop Clarice? If I loved you, I'd never stop...what would I never stop?"   
He looked up at her, and still hovered over her sex. She didn't respond, and he licked her thigh, "Clarice, if you want this game to be over, I can certainly arrange that. It would be most undesirable to leave you the way you are, since you do look rather delicious...but I require an answer to my question before I go any further."   
She looked down at him, and caught the seriousness in his eyes.   
"Hannibal, I have dreamed of you for over seven years now..."  
Expecting her to tell him to continue, and not ask anymore questions he cut her off, "Answer the question Clarice."  
"You interrupted me Dr. I was saying, I have dreamed of you for over seven years now...I have always wanted you, always dreamed of what you would be like, what you would taste like...and so when I said I would tell you to never stop, I meant, to never stop loving me. Never stop your attacks on my body or mind...or on my soul Dr."  
  
Her answer pleased him more than she would ever know...  
  
AN: I revised this one a little bit. If you read the origional chapter two that I put up, Im terribly sorry. I did not read through it as well as I should have. This one is a little more revised than the other. Ta ta-J 


End file.
